


Day 19

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Stiles looks after Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19

The danger was over; the poison was out of the pack’s system. Stiles watched everyone head out of the warehouse before walking over to Derek. Stiles had noticed Derek looking weaker than the rest but putting on a brave face, so Stiles did too. He lead Derek to the car, took him home, tucked him in (and enjoyed Derek’s grumpy expression as he did). He was surprised, then, to see what could only be described as a cheeky grin before Derek pulled him down against his chest.

“You could’ve just asked,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s t-shirt as they fell asleep.


End file.
